The present invention relates to a cooler device with integrated solar power and stereo system and more particularly pertains to storing food items while also providing entertainment and a power source.
The use of combination cooler devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination cooler devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing food items and providing other functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,822 to Leonoich, Jr. discloses a combined cooler and audio system capable of being powered by solar energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,852 to Sistrunk discloses an equipment transporting device for such items as a cooler and appears comprised of a solar cell for energizing various appliances such as a radio. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,041 to Piechota discloses a combination insulated cooler and audio system located in a recessed cavity in the cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cooler device with integrated solar power and stereo system for storing food items while also providing entertainment and a power source.
In this respect, the cooler device with integrated solar power and stereo system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing food items while also providing entertainment and a power source.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cooler device with integrated solar power and stereo system which can be used for storing food items while also providing entertainment and a power source. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.